


浅谈哺乳家兔的饲养管理

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M, hunlay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	浅谈哺乳家兔的饲养管理

 

吴教授最近春风得意，自从上次用自己研发的重复配种方法解决过家兔假孕的问题后，他的兔兔真的给他生了一个小兔兔，小小的白团子每天就知道睡觉和喝奶，抱起来软软暖暖的，和大兔兔一模一样。

  
都说生孩子会伤元气，不过好在兔兔的身体倍儿棒，恢复了个把月之后就能下地跑了，经常气的吴教授放下手中的锅碗瓢盆儿扛起人一把扔回床上。

  
张艺兴挑食，要是放在以前吴世勋就也觉得无所谓了，专拣他爱吃的做，可是有了小宝贝以后就不能再这样惯着张艺兴了，毕竟他的小兔兔还指望着张艺兴才能吃饱饱，所以吴教授每天都变着花样给张艺兴煲利于泌乳的汤，张艺兴不喜欢吃鱼，吴世勋就隔着布用手指把鲫鱼肉捏揉碎，把刺儿全部挑出来，熬出来的汤雪白鲜美，就这样张艺兴才勉为其难的喝两口。  
一来二去煲的汤也大有成效，兔兔的奶多了起来，时常觉得胸脯涨涨的，奶珠珠会不受控制的从尖尖滴出来，有时候不注意，等回过神儿来的时候衣服都湿了一大片。

  
今天两人要出门去参加朋友聚会，万一衣服湿了，怎么办。

  
说起来害羞，但是吴教授也是没有办法，背地里偷偷给兔兔买了乳贴，在要出门儿之前特地将还在客厅蹦跶的张艺兴叫了过来，让他把衣服脱掉。

  
张艺兴穿着素净纤薄的白T，哒哒的蹦到吴世勋面前的时候，后者抬眼一看，果然微微鼓起来的两团之前已经是润润的了，看来不贴是不行的。

  
张艺兴看着吴世勋手里拿着肉色的薄薄两片软塌塌的东西甚是好奇，吧唧在他脸上亲了一口后问他这是什么。

  
“给你贴上，不然你出门一会儿衣服就湿了怎么办”

  
吴世勋搂着张艺兴帮他揉了揉软绵绵的细腰，自从兔兔怀孕到生小兔兔，他遵循医嘱，大概已经有将近一年没有碰过张艺兴了，张艺兴身体一天天在好转，自己的意志力倒是一天天变得薄弱起来。

  
张艺兴悠扬的噢了一声，配合的把自己的衣服捞起来，胸前两个小点点又红又肿，因为被浸湿的布料覆盖着，所以整片胸脯看起来白花花又水光淋淋的。

  
吴世勋喉结动了动，装的很镇定的将乳贴在自己洁净的手上捂热，这才敢贴到张艺兴胸前去。

  
同样都是一年没有做过这种事儿，再加上生了宝贝，张艺兴的身体格外敏感，吴世勋这边才算勉强碰到他，他就不自觉哼唧了一声，一兴奋，透着奶味儿的液体源源不断从小巧的乳尖冒出来，胸前湿的怎么都无法贴上。

  
看着他儿子的口粮这么白白浪费掉，吴教授也很心疼，暂时放下乳贴，从不知道什么地方倒腾出一个不知道从哪里来的小瓶子说先接起来。

  
“这又是什么”

  
兔兔脸红红的，看着吴世勋手中这个自己从来没有见过的装置，透明的瓶身有刻度，里面一根吸管连着顶部喇叭似的小吸盘，充满求知欲的问他的饲主。

  
“吸、吸奶器”

  
吴世勋自己说的也不好意思，消毒过后觉得还是不好操作，就让张艺兴坐在自己腿上，将喇叭似的小吸盘压在兔兔的胸前，按照操作说明按开吸奶器的开关，小瓶子就开始呜呜的运作起来。

  
才不过几秒，张艺兴就拍着吴世勋的肩膀说不行了，吴教授赶忙关掉了开关，瓶子拿开一看，原来是兔兔皮肤太柔嫩了，根本承受不住机器的吸力，不仅尖尖被吸的又红又肿，周围一圈儿都快破皮了，这是吴世勋之前没有想到过的，心疼的抱着兔兔给他呼呼。  
呼着呼着张艺兴就在他腿上扭了起来，哼哼唧唧的说痒。

  
“你帮我、帮我按摩一下，涨涨的不舒服”

 

“到底是痒还是涨——”

  
吴教授还没说完，张艺兴就强行将自己渗着奶珠珠的乳尖送进了他的嘴里，他愣了一下，随即本能的托着胸脯吸了起来，喝就喝吧，不喝浪费了，反正又不是没喝过。

  
吴世勋只顾着将头埋在张艺兴肿胀的胸脯间，变换着左右来回帮他疏通，之前他就觉得张艺兴说起话来奶唧唧的，现在胸脯里面装满了兔奶，整个人尝起来都是奶唧唧的。

  
吸着吸着，许久没有碰触彼此的烈火就烧了起来，张艺兴像是怎么样都无法满足，晃着腰用自己的屁屁去磨蹭吴世勋身下同样鼓起来的一大包坚硬。

  
吴世勋自然也是心里憋着一团火，在感觉到张艺兴脱掉裤子的一刻，他抬头看了看墙上的钟，说起话来带着商量的语气。

  
“不到一个小时就该聚会了，咱俩已经晚了——”

  
“你觉得一年没做了，你还能超过一小时吗？”

  
张艺兴撇着嘴像个小鸭子，蛮狠又娇嗔的将吴世勋往后推倒在床上，自己顺势爬上去解他的皮带，已经被扒的精光的下身前端渗着水儿，撅着屁屁去脱吴教授的内裤，还没来得及闪躲，就被吴教授的怪兽拍在了脸上，留下一溜儿水渍。

  
吴世勋心想自己为张艺兴做牛做马一年，为了照顾他的身体跟修仙似的，到头来没捞着好儿，甚至还被说不行，心中也是极为不满，在时隔多月张艺兴再帮他含进去的时候，坏心眼的抬起胯朝他喉咙深处一顶，在后者嗔怪的注视下挑了挑眉。

  
然而久久没有体会到伴侣之前乐趣的张艺兴就像一只饥饿的兔兔，逮住了胡萝卜就不撒手，甚至比以前更卖力，一边儿吮吸，一边儿牵着吴世勋的手帮自己按摩涨涨的胸脯。

  
张艺兴的双乳又软又暖，吴世勋尖着手指轻轻一捏，奶白的液体就涌了出来，挂在红豆似的乳尖，看得他双眼发直，赶紧从张艺兴嘴里退出来。

  
他说的对，要是再这样下去，自己恐怕是真的坚持不住一个小时，因为光是想想自己正被张艺兴含在嘴里，他就已经兴奋的发抖。

  
张艺兴软软的看了吴世勋一眼，心想果然他最吃的还是激将法，于是得逞似的抿着酒窝，转过去撅起屁屁，像是怕暗示不够明显一样，还主动掰开白皙柔软的臀肉，久未经人事的小口儿一张一翕，对吴世勋发出露骨的邀请。

  
吴世勋从善如流的将自己缓慢的放进去，终于又回到了阔别已久的天堂，吴教授平复了一下心情才不至于马上就因为兴奋而泄出来，搂着张艺兴的腰做了起来，耻骨撞击着雪白的臀肉，听着身前人儿一声又一声婉转的呻吟，总觉得心中被兔毛软软的拂过，挠又挠不着。

  
张艺兴同样是太久没有经受过这种极致的快乐，不仅后边儿水不自觉的流出来，吴世勋堵都堵不住，温热的兔奶又开始从胸前汩汩的冒出来，沾湿了吴世勋握住他双乳的手指，听见身后的人在耳边轻笑，本就羞赧，现在只想找个地洞钻进去，自己也控制不住嘛，吴世勋笑的就跟他多浪荡似的。

  
张艺兴黏人，不愿意老是被吴世勋从后边儿抱着看不到他的脸，抬起身子将吴世勋从体内抽出来，眼眶红着要坐在他身上让他好好儿亲亲自己。

  
“照你这个要法儿下去，那确实一个小时满足不了你”

  
吴教授埋头在兔兔泛红的颈窝里留下更多暗红的痕迹，由张艺兴握着，重新回到了他湿润的甬道中，嘴上依旧不饶人。

  
张艺兴后边儿的缺口被堵上了，舒服的晃了晃腰，示意吴世勋动起来，又把人的头往自己胸前一按，语调拐着弯儿，透露着实打实的满意。

  
“那就看你得有多少能耐了..”

  
仗着孩子被父母接去，两人放纵起来不讲究丝毫分寸，吴世勋像是要将这将近一年来没有吃到兔兔的遗憾全部弥补回来，一下一下的顶着早已烂熟于心的敏感点，也不管张艺兴挂在他身上多声泪俱下的求饶，反正你可以说吴教授种种不好，但不能说吴教授能力不行。

  
怀中的兔兔越是兴奋，胸前涌出的兔奶就越多，汩汩的不间断，吴教授顾得上一边，就冷落了另一边，浪费了心疼，但也只能任由奶香味的液体打湿自己的前胸，两个人都闻起来奶唧唧的。

  
张艺兴这才明白什么叫嘴快一时爽，吴世勋憋了这么久，连同对刚才自己这番奚落的不满，一并还给了他，眼中含着泪，哪儿都湿乎乎，不过幸好吴教授清楚地记得两人孩子是怎么来的，为了不重蹈覆辙再一年都吃不到兔，他还是控制住了自己，从张艺兴身体里退出来才尽数释放。

  
兔兔损耗了太多体力，欢爱的余韵还没有过去，整个人因为兴奋而微微痉挛，瑟缩在吴世勋的怀里，抽抽搭搭抱怨他一点儿都不知道体贴人。

  
吴教授眉头一皱，心想难道刚才不是你挑起来的，怎么到头来我又错了。

  
吴世勋瞥了一眼墙上的钟，不出意料他们果然迟到了，心中自然不愿意精疲力竭的兔兔再出门，于是温柔的有一下没一下亲着他蒙上了细汗的脸庞和肩膀。

  
“我们不去了，就在家行吗”

  
张艺兴当然知道他在打什么鬼主意，吴世勋这人哪儿都好，但随着两人相处的时间越久，他就越发现这人蹬鼻子上脸的功夫不是盖的，当即就从床上跳下来说自己就是要去，然而下一秒又被拦腰抱住。

  
“你去个鬼，拿给别人看你打湿衣服？”

  
于是为了不让兔兔再把衣服打湿，吴教授愉快的鸽了朋友，愉快的亲力亲为帮他解决了一晚上兔乳泛滥问题。

  
吴教授饲养哺乳期家兔心得：

  
1.哺乳期家兔会经常出现不自觉泌乳的现象，这时应帮忙按摩，及时疏导。

  
2.若分泌的兔乳过多，超出了幼兔的需求量，多余的可以交由种兔帮忙喝掉，这样对幼兔有利，对做牛做马操心照顾家兔的种兔也有利，更能有效防止家兔产后抑郁。

 

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
